


La caduta di Supergirl

by Vaeronika



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Gay, Gay Character, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in Love, SuperCorp
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaeronika/pseuds/Vaeronika
Summary: I gemelli hanno utilizzato il dispositivo di Lex per disperdere la Kryptonite nell'atmosfera. Supergirl è in volo sulla città quando sente le forze abbandonarla, e precipita rovinosamente verso il suolo.Ambientato dopo la fine della 4x02 della serie tv, non potevo non farlo *^*





	La caduta di Supergirl

Tutto accadde in un attimo. Supergirl volava con un gran sorriso sulle labbra, tornando dalla conferenza a Washington più motivata di prima. Sarebbe riuscita a fermare tutto, a placare gli animi delle persone e a proteggere gli alieni. Era praticamente arrivata al DEO, per ricevere altre informazioni utili che potevano aver scoperto in sua assenza. Decise di abbassarsi di poco, continuando a volare tra gli edifici alti della città. D'un tratto sentì una sensazione spiacevolmente familiare, la vista le si offuscò e il respiro le si accelerò. Lentamente perse la concentrazione, la sua ricetrasmittente le faceva fischiare le orecchie e cercò in tutti i modi di attutire il rumore fastidioso, sfilandola e distruggendola. Respirò affannosamente, fino a non avere più la forza di restare sveglia e cosciente. Cadde verso il basso. Se fosse atterrata sull'asfalto sarebbe di sicuro morta, così cerco di raggiungere uno dei balconi vicini a lei. Si schiantò, provocando un forte rumore di vetri rotti, e rotolò sul pavimento cacciando un lamento di dolore. Continuò a tenere gli occhi aperti, era spaventata. 

Lena si alzò rapidamente dal proprio letto sentendo un frastuono nel suo salone. Era al piano più alto di un palazzo, quale ladro era così stupido da infiltrarsi in quel modo nella sua abitazione. Recuperò la pistola nel comodino che teneva sempre per difendersi, e si alzò. Con passi lenti e silenziosi raggiunse la porta semiaperta e la aprì un altro po'. Quando vide che a terra c'era qualcuno sgranò gli occhi e, continuando a tenere la pistola tra le mani, si avvicinò rapidamente. Quando i suoi occhi riconobbero la figura a terra, spalancò la bocca restando senza fiato.

"Supergirl.." fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a mormorare. Il suo corpo, che ogni tanto era scosso da un fremito, era steso a terra su un fianco, il mantello spiegazzato, e la sua pelle in alcuni punti era tagliata dalle schegge di vetro. Lena posò la pistola e si avvicinò rapidamente, inginocchiandosi al suo fianco. "Supergirl!" gridò per attirare la sua attenzione. Scostò i capelli dorati dal suo viso, e rivelò le venature luminose, che fecero subito capire a Lena la causa del suo malessere.

Kryptonite.

"Hey resta sveglia!" urlò facendola stendere a pancia in sù. La vista di Kara era confusa, sfuocata, ma riuscì a riconoscere il viso di Lena, che preoccupato si era avvicinato al suo. "Supergirl combatti, non chiudere gli occhi" disse, quasi fosse una supplica, mentre le teneva il viso con una mano e la costringeva a tenere lo sguardo sul suo. Kara a quel punto fece una smorfia di dolore, sentiva tutto il corpo bruciare, non solo per i tagli dovuti al vetro. Lena recuperò il cellulare, cercò di contattare Alex, sapeva che lavoravano insieme e che l'avrebbe aiutata.

"Agente Danvers, signorina Luthor, non è proprio un buon momento" la voce metallica risuonò nell'appartamento deserto, Lena poteva capire però dal suo tono che fosse preoccupata. "Lo so bene! Supergirl è qui" disse andando dritta al punto per non perdere tempo prezioso, la supereroina pareva peggiorare sempre di più. Kara a stento riusciva a restare sveglia, ma con viso sofferente cercò di parlare. "A-Alex" mormorò e Lena sobbalzò avvicinandole il cellulare. "Supergirl, ci sono, stiamo arrivando, ti porteremo al DEO e andrà tutto bene" la rassicurò, ma Kara sapeva che non avrebbe resistito. "No... portate tutto... qui.. non c'è tempo" disse annaspando e cacciando un altro lamento di dolore. "Va bene, resisti. Lena, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto" disse poi, rivolgendosi alla mora che subito ripose con fare convinto. "Qualsiasi cosa" disse, Alex le disse di far stendere Supergirl su una superficie morbida e abbastanza agevole da poter installare le lampade del sole giallo. Lena non spostò neanche per un momento lo sguardo da Supergirl. Chiusa la telefonata si avvicinò a lei e mordendosi un labbro si avvicinò alla ragazza stesa a terra.

"Devo spostarti di qui" le disse, Kara restò ancora cosciente e fece un piccolo cenno col capo. Afferrò la mano che Lena le aveva porto e lentamente si mise seduta, stringendo i denti e gli occhi per reprimere il dolore che aveva ovunque. Lena le diede tutto il sostegno possibile, e miste il braccio sotto a quello della bionda per poterla aiutare ad alzarsi. Kara non voleva pesarle troppo, cercò di non tenersi a lei, ma fallì miseramente rischiando di cadere.

"Hey so che di solito lo fai tu, ma stavolta lascia che ti aiuti, non sarà un problema" disse Lena rassicurandola con un dolce sorriso. E Kara non poté che prenderla sulla parola e rilassarsi leggermente. Lena la portò fino alla propria camera da letto, e mai fino a quel momento aveva odiato la grandezza del suo appartamento. Dopo essersi assicurata che non avesse ferita sulla schiena, la fece distendere sul materasso, fregandosene del sangue della Kryptoniana che cominciò a macchiarlo. "Adesso devo toglierti i pezzi di vetro, potrebbe darti fastidio" disse rapidamente mentre si allontanava per recuperare il necessario.

Cominciò a disinfettare i tagli, e Kara sentì il bruciore pari a quello delle fiamme. Strinse le lenzuola tra i pugni e cacciò un lamento. Lena continuò a mordersi il labbro, facendo il più in fretta che poteva. Appena finì di medicarla la notò ormai senza più la forza neanche di tenere le lenzuola. Cominciò a chiudere lentamente gli occhi, Kara non aveva più la forza di combattere. Ma prima di lasciarsi completamente andare, riuscì a sfiorare la mano di Lena, che preoccupata la guardava e aspettava una chiamata o qualcuno che entrasse nell'appartamento.

"Grazie" riuscì a sussurrare, se non ci fosse stato quel silenzio Lena non avrebbe potuto sentirla. E improvvisamente sentì che quel ringraziamento, fosse il più importante che avesse mai ricevuto. Intrecciò le dita con quella della Supereroina caduta, la preoccupazione sempre più forte. Cominciò a pensare a tutte le volte che Supergirl l'avesse salvata, aiutata. Non erano sempre d'accordo su tutto, ma alla fine facevano una bella squadra. Anche se una Super e una Luthor insieme... nessuno ci avrebbe mai creduto, non dopo ciò che era successo con Lex e Superman.

Alex entrò insieme alla sua squadra e si diresse verso la camera della Luthor. Gli agenti del DEO la fecero allontanare, e Lena fu quasi riluttante a lasciare la mano della bionda e uscire dalla propria stanza. Era stata lei ad aiutarla, meritava almeno di restare lì mentre la medicavano. Dopo mezz'ora, Alex uscì dalla stanza e si avvicinò a Lena, il suo sguardo era sempre risoluto, prima di addolcirsi e abbracciare Lena.

"Grazie, senza di te, forse sarebbe morta" disse, la Luthor per un attimo fu sorpresa dal gesto, ma subito ricambiò la stretta. Da come lo aveva detto, sembrava che Supergirl non fosse morta, ed era un sollievo. "Ora come sta? Come ha fatto ad entrare in contatto con della Kryptonite?" chiese appena si allontanarono, e Alex sembrò tornare al suo solito atteggiamento. "Non sta bene, ma non sembra neanche peggiorare. Le lampade e un dispositivo la fanno restare stabile, ma la Kryptonite è stata dispersa nell'atmosfera, quindi prima o poi.. morirà" disse abbassando lo sguardo stringendo i pugni, sapendo bene di non poter fare nulla.

"So come aiutarla" disse convinta Lena e si allontanò per recuperare una delle sue invenzioni. Spiegò il suo funzionamento e che avrebbe tenuto Supergirl in una tuta di contenimento, sarebbe dovuta restare lì fino a quando il problema della Kryptonite non sarebbe stato risolto. Così Lena entrò nella propria stanza, Supergirl ancora nella posizione di prima, il colore verde nelle sue vene si era affievolito e sembrava dormire. Si avvicinò e posò l'oggetto proprio sul simbolo che contraddistingueva la super eroina. Lena sospirò prima di azionarlo, la tuta si creò da sola coprendola del tutto, fino a richiudersi con un casco intorno alla sua testa e una visiera nera, coprendo del tutto il suo viso.


End file.
